


splinters, pieces, here and there

by BARBATUS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, God Complex, Lowercase, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARBATUS/pseuds/BARBATUS
Summary: man fails to brush his teeth
Kudos: 3





	splinters, pieces, here and there

**Author's Note:**

> fragments of something i wrote a while back

when he wakes up the next morning, he peels his dry tongue from the roof of his mouth and revels in the sudden sour taste of filth. millions of creatures that had bred overnight, squirmed down tight in the hiding spaces in his mouth. shedding and eating and shedding. shitting. in the kitchen, he rinses his mouth with tap water with one hand and lights the leftover roach from last night on the stove with the other. he imagines the mass bacterial die-off in his mouth in human terms as he takes maybe the last hit this thing had to offer, roach pinched tight between the dirty nails of his thumb and forefinger. smoke blooming into his mouth. he thinks of mustard gas pouring through the streets and gaps in the buildings. (the buildings are his teeth.) the people letting loose a long multi-voiced screaming howl to god.

"that's me i guess," he says out loud, quietly and with no shirt on yet, into the space above the stove. to nobody.  
to the gas attack victims in his mouth, if they're listening for their god. for him.

the man laughs, first at the stupidity of the thought.  
but then a little more genuinely, maybe.


End file.
